


Truth or Dare

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dry Humping, First Meetings, Getting Together, In Public, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Public Sex?, Smut, Truth or Dare, college party, does this count as sex?, hinatas teeny tiny shorts, lap dance, oihina bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: "It was supposed to be innocent, as innocent as a lap dance can be. It was just a dare; it was supposed to be funny, but with the music and the heat, Kageyama's dark eyes when Hinata's legs spread over his lap, Kageyama's warmth between his thighs, the way Kageyama's breath comes faster and his hands grip the edge of the chair--Hinata has never needed to be touched by anyone so badly in his life." -Majesticartax
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 510
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	1. Strip That Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticartax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/gifts), [the_ruined_earth_sagelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/gifts), [MONANIK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/gifts), [AnarchyAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAngel/gifts), [myrseyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrseyy/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kagehina Week! I started this a while ago for the day one prompt "First Meeting" and it never got posted. Some of my dumbass friends (majesticartax and the_ruined_earth_sagelord, check out their work!) posted kagehina lap dance thirst tweets and I couldn't resist so please enjoy my sad attempt at writing a lap dance.
> 
> also hinata is wearing tiny shorts because Sweaty Shouyou week (love you Niko and Seyy!!)
> 
> also also i listened to Strip That Down by Liam Payne the entire time writing this.
> 
> also also also thank you to my wonderful betas, AnarchyAngel and spadebrigade. Y'all literally save my illiterate ass time and time again

It all had started as a dare—a challenge shouted over loud music and the drunken hoots of a successful party in full swing. Embarrassment lay stowed away beneath the low light and layers of false confidence, and the beginnings of a rosy flush teased at Hinata’s skin as he renounced himself to one (or maybe ten) too many sips of a cheap lukewarm beer. Oikawa had hauled him along, insisting that Hinata step off the court and enjoy the college life at least a little. He reluctantly agreed, or rather didn’t struggle enough to escape as his roommate kidnapped him from the gym well into a humid July night, still donning a sweaty practice shirt and shorts far too tight to wear in public. Calloused fingers slipped along the smooth gym floor, raking across the expanse of polished wood as the taller man quite literally dragged him by his ankles out the door.

So he sat in a frat house, his roommate having disappeared, rendering him lost in a throng of people he didn't know. With nothing better to do, Hinata drank. He had a beer, then another. Two turned to four and loneliness crumbled into making more friends in his drunken stupor. A mountain of a man by the name of Bokuto took him under his wing, the ginger far less wasted than he, but still gone enough to bask in the feeling of the loud music vibrating in his chest. The owlish man introduced him to people he wouldn’t care to remember tomorrow, yet Hinata still relished each new friend he made.

Before the small spiker could take in what was going on, Bokuto had one large hand firmly clasped on his arm and was leading him into an absolutely trashed living room that seemed to hold even more people than the kitchen. They trudged through a field of empty cans, bottles, red solo cups⸺some still containing the remnants of forgotten drinks which doused Hinata’s volleyball shoes in sharp-smelling alcohol. Someone had yelled “Truth or dare time!” maybe Bokuto, but the words didn’t register in Hinata’s brain.

All he saw was him: a man leaning against the arm of a couch, looking as if he wished to fold in on himself and disappear rather than speak to the girl that was clearly hitting on him. His jeans hung off his hips yet hugged his thighs, a sharp hip bone peeking out where his loose t-shirt was rucked up, a clear indication that he had had at least some fun that night. His dark hair stuck to his forehead in flat messy strands, and he glared at the floor as if he was praying for it to swallow him up. The man went to leave, seemingly to get another drink in an attempt to avoid more flirting, but another tall man with poorly bleached hair and enough sass to rival Oikawa grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him into the circle now gathered around the glass coffee table, pushing him down into a cheap folding chair.

Someone made an offhand comment about how they were playing a game meant for teenagers, and Hinata offered up an empty laugh. Bokuto shoved him down on the couch between himself and another wild-haired man; if Hinata recalled correctly, that was Kuroo, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. All his attention (what little of it was left after a few drinks) was stolen by the man, who had peeled his shining blue eyes off the floor to stare, perhaps at the crown of tangerine curls adorning Hinata’s head or to observe the gaze he returned.

The price to avoid utter embarrassment was a shot of tequila, and many people ended up doing nearly anything to avoid the shame that came along with downing the bitter shot in defeat. Everyone except the dark brooding man before him.

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata had learned the blond’s name was Miya Atsumu, not to be confused with his twin Osamu who was responsible enough not to partake in this stupidity. He shouted out that name, Kageyama; Hinata had never heard it before, but soon came to realize it was the man’s name as blue eyes wandered up in search of whoever called out for him. “Truth ‘er dare?”

The small “truth” that fell from his lips was barely noticeable over the loud music and shouts of a plethora of tipsy college students scattered throughout the house. Hinata heard him, no saw him—watched his lips move around the word and his tongue dart out to wet his lips moments later. Cool drops of sweat rolled down the back of his neck, and he shivered, abs clenching at the way the man across from him rolled a plump bottom lip between his teeth nervously before his eyes met Hinata’s again.

“‘F ya could sleep with one person ‘ere who’d it be?” Hinata knew exactly what his own answer would be, and he was desperate to hear the others. With no hesitation, Kageyama dumped the last bit of bitter tequila straight into his mouth, forgoing the shot glass entirely. Hinata sat enamoured, hardening cock tensing in his shorts at the sight of Kageyama’s lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle, Adam's apple bobbing thickly as he swallowed. He didn’t think the look on the other man’s face could get any more irate, but yet again Kageyama surprised him.

Hinata wasn’t expecting his turn to come so soon.

“Shouyou kun! Truth ‘r dare!!” Atsumu hollered from across the table.

Confidently, he replied, “Dare.” So maybe he was being a little cocky, but it couldn't hurt, right? A round of “oohs” and “ahhs” rippled across the room. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn’t quite up to speed with the fact that Atsumu not only tormented others with awkward questions⸺he gave the worst dares.

“A’right. Give our dear Tobio-chan ‘ere a lap dance.” The group roared and Hinata released an indignant squawk.

“Lap dance?” he mumbled as Bokuto and Kuroo pushed him up, Kuroo still cackling almost loud enough to drown out the music. Lap dance. It was just a simple lap dance—for the man he'd been staring at for how long now? Hinata glared at the empty bottle damning him from the table; it sat mocking him as he martyred himself for the life of the party. Questions swirled through his head, anxiety building behind his carefree façade. What if he got turned on? What if Kageyama didn't? Hinata approached the man, bending down to whisper in his ear. "Is this okay?"

"Just get on with it," he muttered.

Someone behind them shouted, “Get this boy some music!” and before he knew it, a familiar tune began to play. The bass pounded in time with his heart as Kageyama looked up at him, eyes searching for his in the dark, people pushing all around them. Hinata circled him, running a single finger across the expanse of his shoulders, and dragging it down the center of his chest before he drummed his fingers on Kageyama’s sternum. Hinata hadn’t even begun to really dance, and Kageyama already looked wildly flustered.

Bokuto and Kuroo went feral behind him, screaming along to the music, and Hinata felt the burn of embarrassment as they continued to cause a ruckus. He wasn’t sure if their voices could get any louder until the two began yelling, “...c'mon, strip that down for me!”

The ginger looked seductively over his shoulder at the crowd and drew the bottom hem of his shirt up over his head, swaying his hips before tossing it out for them to catch. Hinata turned back, teeth tugging at his bottom lip and mouth watering as he looked at the man before him. His balance was off slightly, but he still managed to swing one leg over Kageyama. The taller man grabbed his hips to steady him, and Hinata’s soul lit ablaze where Kageyama’s thumbs pressed into his bare skin just above the hem of his tiny gym shorts. Based on what he’d gathered from Oikawa’s sexcipades, the person on the receiving end of a lap dance isn’t really supposed to touch, but as Hinata rolled his hips forward meer centimetres above Kageyama, he so desperately wanted the man to touch him. He _needed_ Kageyama to touch him⸺drag his rough hands up his bare thighs and pull him closer. Lucky for Hinata, his restraint wouldn’t last much longer.

The alcohol was beginning to wear off, replaced by newfound courage. People cheered around them, but the only thing Hinata could focus on was the flashes of sharp cheekbones, plump lips, and dark blue eyes in the bursts of light. Sweat dripped down his back, rolling along the curve of his spine only to be stopped by the long fingers that now encircled his waist.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Hinata whispered in Kageyama’s ear, making an attempt to seductively nibble at his earlobe. A deep whine surged from his throat, and before Hinata could say another word, Kageyama slowly dragged him over his painfully hard length.

It was Hinata’s turn to whine now as Kageyama whispered from beneath him. “I’d say you’re doing a pretty good job.” He could barely hear him over the music that quite literally shook the room⸺lights flashing and air sticky with humidity. Hinata brought himself down again, relishing in the feeling of his cock slotting against Kageyama’s. There was no way that no one had noticed; his shorts strained to preserve his dignity at this point, unable to hide the outline of his hard member beneath the fabric, wet swollen head nearly peeking out of the waistband. His breaths came faster with each thrust, and small pants escaped from his chest, warm puffs of air caressing the taller man's neck.

It was just a stupid dare, something to entertain his new friends' drunken antics, but as Kageyama reached up to cradle his face with one hand, Hinata wanted so much more. His thighs trembled at the exertion and at this point, it was more dry humping than actual dancing; his hair was soaked with sweat, really everything was damp and sticky as he rode Kageyama. The warmth from the people packed around them burned, but it was nothing compared to the searing heat proliferating between them.

  
  


It was no more than a minute before Oikawa sauntered into the room, girls hanging off him as he watched the scene taking place in the middle of the living room. “Who ordered a stripper?” He squinted in the dark and tried to make out who was the lucky man getting a dance. The setter was shocked to find Kageyama in the chair, a blushing and moaning mess with his shirt sticking to his thin frame. Oikawa was even more surprised when Kageyama raked one hand through curly orange locks and pulled the other man down into a heated kiss. As he watched taunt tanned arms wrap around his kohai and long deft fingers tug at his hair in return, he realized. “Chibi-chan!!”

Although Hinata had begun to sober up, the alcohol still had a firm grip on his consciousness, and he stumbled off Kageyama’s lap, landing on the floor less gracefully than he would have liked. “Tooru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two coming ??
> 
> come scream with me on twitter if thats your thing @Binary_Bastard
> 
> fyi im working full time and struggling to find a place to live right now so updates may come slower :(  
> im working on getting into a good schedule. bear with me while i figure it out yall.
> 
> happy kagehina week!  
> Binary Bastard


	2. Paralyzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited part two.
> 
> After the lap dance of a lifetime, they take the party elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES!!
> 
> I am BACK to finish this poor sexy mess with a healthy dose of dick! please enjoy!
> 
> again, big thanks to all of my friends, who are always behind me, whether it be for my writing or real-life troubles. My amazing beta (Ana!!) did a wonderful job at kicking my ass in the comments of my google doc, so please show her some love @ AnarchyAngel.

“Touch me,” Hinata whined— _ mewled _ even—drawing himself across Kageyama’s lap again and again, desperate for the feel of the other man beneath him. Music still thrummed around them, and it was a wonder how anyone managed to gawk at the indecent scene with how low the lights were.

Kageyama tugged at the orange sweaty mop on Hinata’s head, keeping one hand on his waist to steady him lest he pull the two of them to the floor with each uneven jerk of his hips. He yanked the other man down and their lips met in a fervent kiss. All teeth and tongue, Kageyama licked into his mouth with a suppressed moan, but the moment ended as soon as it had begun. Hinata jumped at the sound of Tooru’s voice, he and promptly fell to the cigarette and beer can littered floor in a flustered mess.

“Tooru?” He gasped, red instantly creeping across his sharp cheekbones. His voice barely rose above the sounds of music and other people.

The older man’s face lit up in a wide grin before plucking him off the ground with an airy laugh. “What ‘cha doing with Tobio-chan?”

“Where have you been! You left me all alone,” Hinata whisper-yelled and nervously glanced around the room.

Oikawa’s breath smelled faintly of vodka and cranberry as he slurred, “Be safe kids,” and slipped a condom into Hinata’s open palm, completely disregarding Hinata’s question as he left just as fast as he came.

Hinata had no time for his roommate's words to sink in before someone grabbed his defined bicep and dragged him out of the room. “Hey! What the hell are you-”

“Shut up, dumbass!” He recognized that voice—the same voice that was panting and moaning beneath him moments ago. Kageyama led the spiker down a hallway, ripping open a plain white door at the end and tugging Hinata into the room behind him.

It was dark, albeit quite darker and cooler than the party, and the music was still audible; the chilly air cooled the sweat on his back, leaving him shivering. Hinata squinted, trying to make out where they were, but before his eyes could adjust, a calloused set of hands groped at his bare skin and Kageyama pulled him into a fervent kiss.

“‘s pick up where we left off?” Hinata suggested between breathless kisses. Kageyama groaned affirmatively and bit back in return, sucking on the other’s bottom lip before hesitantly licking into his mouth. The spiker returned the gesture.

Hinata walked them back until Kageyama’s calves were flush with the bed. Kageyama sat, leaning back as Hinata straddled him. The older man slowly rolled his hips, and both gasped into each other’s mouths at the feeling. He continued to grind against Kageyama until strong arms encased him, and before he knew it, Kageyama flipped them so that he was on top.

Hinata fumbled to undo the button on Kageyama’s jeans. “I—I saw you looking at me. All night.” He bluffed.

“I wanted you,” he replied, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal toned abs. He corrected himself, “Want you.”

“I’m here.”

Kageyama stared down at the panting man beneath him: his orange hair wildly in disarray, chest heaving, face flushed pink all the way down to his neck, and painfully hard pretty pink cock poking out of the waistband of his shorts.. He slid tentative fingers down the planes of Hinata’s chest and stomach, allowing fingertips to fit into the groves of his abs before he pulled those sinful little shorts off with one hard tug.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” He grabbed a bottle of lube from the table next to the bed. "Dancing like that," Two wet fingers teased at Hinata's hole. "In front of all those people." Kageyama slipped one in. "I bet you only did it because Atsumu told you." Hinata whined as a second finger joined the first. "Bet you're just trying to impress that asshole."

"N-no," the smaller man gasped, grinding up into Kageyama’s touch. “Only you. Please god, just fuck me already!”

Kageyama complied. Scissoring his fingers once more, he slowly withdrew, pressing a single finger against Hinata’s prostate before leaving him empty and clenching around nothing. He  _ finally _ popped open the button on his jeans, and he swiftly pulled them down with his boxers. Kageyama was incredibly hard, long weeping cock just begging to paint the inside of Hinata's walls white. Then he rolled a condom on, slicked himself up, and then hovered over the other man.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Holding himself in one hand and grasping a muscular pale leg with the other, he carefully aligned himself with Hinata’s quivering hole and pushed in tentatively. The smaller man winced, clutching Kageyama’s biceps with both hands as his eyes searched for the other’s in the dark.

“Holy fuck,” Kageyama gasped, sending a warm puff of air across Hinata’s neck. “You’re so tight.”

“I’m pretty sure you just have a weird dick,” he replied.

“If you don’t like it, then leave dumbass!” Kageyama chortled back.

“If you don’t pick up the pace, maybe I will.” Kageyama considered Hinata’s rebuttal, before rolling his hips, sliding deeper into the other. He repeated the action, dragging out of Hinata only to thrust right back in, effectively leaving both of them tingling with a dangerous mix of excitement and pleasure. They continued. Hinata let out a small gasp, just the slightest hitched breath, so Kageyama took it as a sign to continue.

One particular thrust hit just the right place deep within the small ginger. Hinata released a throaty moan at that, and Kageyama’s hips stuttered at the noise. Yeah, he was typically picky in his partners, so he was a bit…  _ lacking _ in experience, but no one had ever made a noise like that before. With a tighter grip on the smaller man’s waist, he aimed for where he hit before, and again Kageyama was met with a breathy moan. Kageyama attempted to maintain a steady speed, aiming to elicit more lewd noises from the man beneath him. He knew his time was running out, as heat began to pool in his lower abdomen, leaving him bowed over Hinata with his hands now framing his face. Propping himself up with one arm so his face was hovering directly over the ginger’s, Kageyama took his other hand and began to pump Hinata’s cock in time with his thrusts, rolling a slick thumb over his tip to trace his slit. Sweat rolled down his forehead, neck, and wide shoulders, dripping down and leaving puddles in the dips of Hinata’s collarbones.

In no time at all, Hinata was tugging at Kageyama’s inky hair, unabashed moans falling from his lips, hips jerking to meet Kageyama’s thrusts, and he allowed himself to tense, toes curling and vision swimming, as he came in thick white ropes over his clenched abs.

The other followed suit, willing himself to hold out for a scant amount of thrusts before finally spilling into the condom with jagged shuttering breaths.

Neither man said a word after. Hinata wiped himself down with a nearby shirt (hopefully not his own), and Kageyama tied off the used condom, disposing of it before returning to the bed.

Hinata was the one to break the silence. “I wonder who’s bed this is. This is a frat house, right? Maybe they go to our school. We should probably apologize for having sex in their bed huh. Oh wait what university are you at? I guess we don’t really kn-” Any and all sultry and suave alcohol-induced vibes had worn off, reducing Hinata to his normal anxious rambling self.

“This is my room.” Kageyama shut him up, or so he thought.

“Wait, you? In a fraternity? No offense but you don’t seem like you take well to others. Plus you’re kinda scary? Why the hell are you even-”

He was cut off with a kiss. It started as something to occupy his mouth, yet it quickly grew heated as Kageyama tugged at his bottom lip, requesting entry. Hinata interrupted, for just one last question. “Want to go again?”

“Give me five more minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for your side of angst, because Ana thought it was funny that our dear kags was in a frat: Kageyama joined the same fraternity that his father was in because his parents were never around much and he wants to make them proud.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed, feel free to check out some of the other stuff I've written--a great deal of it is kagehina smut.
> 
> I'm so thankful for all your support <3  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
